


Getting to Yes

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Love Love Love, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2013. Blaine during the proposal at Dalton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Yes

“I want to go to your house.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not sitting down and listening to you sing to me anymore.”

“Okay.”

He supposed that from the first time he had taken Kurt’s hand, everything in him had been saying yes to this boy—now this man. Looking up at Kurt’s face, watching the emotions flicker across it as the choirs silenced, Blaine ached with that yearning pull he felt around Kurt.

His darling looked so unsure—impressed, maybe; bedazzled, certainly; and happily fond—but still unsure. As Blaine started his rehearsed speech, he knew that he was speaking for the assembled crowd to hear–at first. But, longing to take away that uncertainty, to ease Kurt’s fears, he slowly climbed the steps, his gaze locked on those storm-gray eyes, and his voice quieted, grew more intimate.

He no longer knew what words he was speaking, so intent was he on the tremble of joyous acceptance on Kurt’s lips. Something about—well, he couldn’t forget to name Kurt “my amazing friend, my one true love,” all the superlatives his heart supplied.

And Kurt’s eyes were brimming with tears, but Blaine could see it coming, could feel Kurt opening to him like a flower, until he was relaxing, smiling, and breathing out a miraculous “Yeah, yes.”


End file.
